Lips of an Angel
by the X smashley
Summary: One Shot Song Fic: John realizes he needs her more than he thought even after all that time. He knew he wouldn't or couldn't make it with anyone else. Cena/OC


Here's yet another One Shot set to one of my current favorite songs. R&R

* * *

Title: Lips of an Angel  
Rating: PG  
Starring: John Cena/OC  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the character of "Aubrey." Vince McMahon and the WWE own everything else. Hinder owns the song.  
Summary: John gets a phone call from his ex while he is with his new girlfriend. The call makes him realize he wants her back.  
Song: "Lips Of An Angel" - Hinder

* * *

"I'll come to bed in a minute, okay? I've got something I need to take care of." He gently pecked her on the lips. It had taken a while after his ex to get up enough guts but he finally asked her out. He and Torrie had been dating almost a month. But to be honest, the longer it went on the more he thought about _her_… Torrie was amazing, and gorgeous but it just didn't compare to what he had in _her_. "Don't be long John.. I know how you are." He put up a fake smile and a little laugh. "Don't worry, it'll only take a minute." How could she '_know him_' in a month? She didn't know him. The only person to ever really know him was his ex-girlfriend, Aubrey.

He couldn't believe he was already snapping on Torrie in his mind. It wouldn't be long before he ran her off too. He just couldn't bring himself to picture his life without _her_. He sat down in a chair in the front room of their hotel room they shared. His shirtless chest contracted against his breathing as he sighed. In his mind he was trying to figure out how to tell Torrie the truth.. That he was still in love with Bree. They had dated for almost 4 years when out of no where she ended it. Something about how she needed some space, some time for herself. He knew the commitment scared her though, scared her enough to cheat on him with Jeff, Randy, and Dave. Scared enough to say no to his proposal after he had forgiven her for her infidelity. The only thing that scared him was the thought of never having her as his wife, or seeing her happy with someone else. He couldn't let that happen…

He was about to go back to bed when he felt his cell phone vibrate against the table top. Reaching down he grabbed it. His heart stopped. Aubrey's name ran across the caller ID. He hadn't spoke to her in over a month, something must be wrong. He couldn't take the chance and not answer it. He flipped the phone open and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" His voice stumbled, his heart was beating so fast he almost couldn't hear her voice fall back over the phone.

"Hey Johnny. How's life?" Her voice was soft, and shy. He couldn't believe he was hearing it, especially after all they had been through.

"Hey Bree. Uh, I was just getting ready to go back to bed actually. It's getting late.." Not knowing what to say wasn't his biggest problem, he could tell she was crying. She never could hide things like that from him.

"Sorry Johnny.. I'm sure Torrie is waiting on you.. I'll just see yah around I guess." He hadn't talked to her in so long, he couldn't let her just go now. If only for a moment, he had to just talk to her.

"No Bree, it's okay. I've got some time.. So now tell me why you're crying. What happened, is everything okay?" She immediately chose to ignore the question when she heard him whispering now instead of just talking straight to her.

"Are you whispering because you don't want her to know you're talking to me or is it that you're just that ashamed of what we had together?" The tone she was using was cutting him like knife to his heart. He never was and never will be ashamed of her. But he couldn't have Torrie finding out like this.

_Honey why you callin me so late  
__It's kinda hard to talk right now  
__Honey why you cryin  
__Is everything ok  
__I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

"Aubrey, nothing would ever make ashamed of you. I love everything about you. But you have to understand, Torrie is in the next room. She could easily hear this and start asking questions about you again. I don't need her finding out this way, because honestly.. I wish she was you… **_all the time_**. I still love you Bree, more than I could ever love her." She couldn't believe he was saying all this to her. Everything she had wanted to say him over the last month was starting to come out.

"Johnny.. You know I love you. I'm sorry I did those things back then. I'm sorry about Randy, Jeff, Dave.. I'm sorry about making you feel so horrible the night when you asked me to marry you. It just really freaked me out. No one has ever cared for me like you do, you're there for me when I need you and I really didn't know what it felt like. I thought if I got attached to you like that something would happen and it would all disappear. You know how I get when there's drama, and situations I can't handle on my own. I never wanted you to feel bad, or tear your world apart.. All I know is I've ripped my own world apart when I told you to leave... I miss you Johnny."

She couldn't believe she had just spilled her guts like a mental patient. If she had thought about it before she said it she probably wouldn't have. But, in her heart she was glad she did because he needed to know and she couldn't keep it bottled up in her forever.

_Well my girls in the next room  
__Sometimes I wish she was you  
__I guess we never really moved on_

"I forgive you for everything, none of it is your fault. You have to understand that. Just hearing your voice puts a smile on my face. Even when you call me Johnny.. You know you're the only one I allow to call me that and I'm glad. Because it only sounds good when coming from your lips. You don't know how bad I just want to pack my stuff and leave. I would be on the first plane back to you. You, and everything about you makes it so hard to stay faithful to Torrie, and you know how I feel about cheating… maybe what I'm saying is.. I want to try again Aubrey. I want you back."

Did she just hear him correctly? This couldn't be happening. He couldn't want her, not after what she had done to him. She must be having a dream, a cruel dream..

_It's really good to hear your voice  
__Sayin my name  
__It sounds so sweet  
__Comin from the lips of an angel  
__Hearin those words  
__It makes me weak_

"You don't know how long I've waited… and wanted to hear you say that. I never thought you'd give me another chance. I thought we were over for good. And I wouldn't blame you at all if all that happened because of what I did to you.." He cut her off as soon as those words left her mouth.

"Bree, don't worry about all that. I have forgiven you a thousand times and I've meant it every time. You mean that much to me… It's okay now." He heard her sigh to him, but he could still tell the tears were falling down her cheeks. He pictured her bloodshot eyes and her folded up in her bed, at home, alone. He couldn't stand the thought of what else she might be doing to herself.

"What do you say Aubrey? Are you willing to put the past behind us and move on.. Together?"

_And I  
__Never want to say goodbye  
__But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
__With the lips of an angel_

"Yes John, more than anything in this world. I'm tired of living a lie. I'm tired of not having you to come home to. I'm so tired of traveling around the world without someone to share it with. You put everything in my life, you're the reason I get up in the morning. Without you these last couple of months I have lost my smile, my love, and my sense of belonging. All I ever wanted was to love you, and I know you love me. You asked me to be your wife.." she said, her voice uneasy.

"Stop Aubrey, don't do this to yourself again. You did nothing wrong, you did what was right for you at the time. I don't regret asking you because I still feel the same way about you, but I don't blame you or think any less of you for saying no. You did what you felt you needed to do. Just because you said no the first time doesn't mean it'll be no the next time right?"

_It's funny that you're callin me tonight  
__And yes I dreamt of you too  
__Does he know your talkin' to me?  
__Will it start a fight?  
__No, I don't think she has a clue_

Her heart started to pound out of her chest. She wasn't totally sure but she thought she was holding her breath. He couldn't have just said he still wanted to marry her, could he? She felt a tear slip off the tip of her nose and onto her hand where John's ring should have been by now. She let out a breath, running her fingers through her hair as she sat in the middle of her bed, holding a pillow in her lap.

"John.. " she whispered, making a sniffing sound condeming her now runny nose.

"Yeah Bree?" He returned, as he held his own breath as a caution to what her answer to his question might be.

_Well, my girls in the next room  
__Sometimes I wish she was you  
__I guess we never really moved on_

"…if you asked me to marry you again right now over the phone, I'd probably say no.. again." His heart fell, he suddenly couldn't breathe. "You're with Torrie still, and I couldn't do that to her. I know how you felt when I did it to you. But, if you end it with Torrie tomorrow and come back home and ask me the right way, I'd say yes a thousand times."

_It's really good to hear your voice  
__Sayin my name  
__It sounds so sweet  
__Comin from the lips of an angel  
__Hearin those words  
__It makes me weak_

An instant smile came to his face, that he knew he would never be able to erase. He was finally on his way back to what he had wanted all along. **Aubrey**. He hated the fact he would probably break Torrie's heart but hopefully she would understand. He thought she probably expected something like this so maybe it wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

"God Bree.." he sighed, "I love you so much."

"I know Johnny.. I love you too."

_It's really good to hear your voice  
__Sayin my name it sounds so sweet  
__Comin from the lips of an angel  
__Hearin those words  
__It makes me weak_

"Aubrey, you know how special you are to me. You know you were the first girl, afer Liz, that I trusted with everything in me. Just based on that I'll never be without the thought of you. But, when you add in the factor that I love you with my heart, body, and soul and you get the fact that I could never live without you. I know you don't believe in love at first sight, and all those cliché's but I don't care what you say. I know you're my soul mate and we're meant to be together for the rest of our lives. You're my princess, and I need to be with you."

There he goes using her pet name. It made her melt every time that word fell from his lips. She wanted him there with her so bad she couldn't see straight. The truth of the matter what this… ultimately it wasn't her choice to make. It was his.

_And I  
__Never want to say goodbye  
__But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
__With the lips of an angel_

"It's all in your hands now Johnny.. I've spilled my heart, I've told you how I feel. You know I want you back more than anything in this world. All you have to do is say the word, and come back home. It's the same as the day you left. Looks the same, smells the same. I still have most of your clothes, and all the things you left here. It's your choice to make whether or not you come back for them… and me. I'll be here waiting with open arms if you decide that I'm worth it. If not… someday I'll move on."

_Never want to say goodbye  
__But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
__With the lips of an angel_

"Torrie's done, first thing tomorrow. Then I'll be on my way." John whispered to her, smile upon his face. He felt bad for what would happen between he and Torrie in the morning but he didn't and wouldn't regret it. He would be back with Aubrey tomorrow, the only one that really mattered. By tomorrow night he would be home with her, holding her… and kissing those lips of an angel..

_Honey why you callin me so late?_


End file.
